My Destiny
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: Discontinued. This story has been adopted by Nightmare Realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I'm saving up. SO far I have, uhh, twenty eight dollars. It's been... maybe three years. This is gonna take a while. : ( D:**

The little blonde boy looked around himself in confusion. Where the hell was he? Cursing like a sailor, (a habit he had picked up from the villagers) he stood up. Currently, he was standing in a sewer. How the hell? Did the villagers do this?! He cautiously sniffed the air, checking for unfamiliar scents. He half gagged from the stench. He check the sewer, then realized an eerie red glow light the tunnels. The sound of someone laughing caught his attention. Warily, he began approaching the noise. He peeked around a corner, and almost jumped. A boy, possibly no, not possibly, he _was_ the most handsome boy he had ever seen.

He had spiky copper red hair, and golden eyes. His hair was long enough that it reached his shoulders. His canines were elongated to the point that they brushed his bottom lip, even with his mouth closed. He wore a white yukata, with a bloods red sash, small foxes that appeared to be made of fire raced along the bottom.

"You can come out little Kit. I won't hurt you." A light voice hit his ears, and he cautiously rounded the corner.

"Who are you?"

"I am-wait, you mean you don't know who I am? I'm not sure if I should be offended or pleased that not everyone is out to get me. Hello kit, I am the Kyuubi."

The blonde snorted. "The demon was sealed, like, duh."

The Kyuubi frowned at him. "That's funny, I thought they made up some stupid story that I died at the hands of the Yondaime."

The boy burst out laughing. "They did. I'm just not a baka sura, so I know the truth. Since I'm talking to you, I'm assuming that we are inside my mind?"

"So, you know I'm sealed inside you?" The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm, I might be four, but I'm not exactly stupid. Tell me, Kitsune, why did you attack this village?" A feral growl emerged from the Kyuubi's throat. "My own reasons." he snapped.

"Fine, fine. I don't really care, I almost wish you had succeeded in destroying this pathetic place." The Kyuubi frowned. "What are you aiming at Kit?"

"Train me, please. I want to take down this Kami forsaken place. I'll even help you find whatever it was you were looking for."

"Why do you hate this place?"

"Because when they look at me, they see you. Either they are color blind or just stupid. I think its the latter. Do I really look like a nine thousand year old hot Kitsune hybrid?"

The Kyuubi blushed. "I-I-what?!"

A table and chair appeared before the boy, a chair also appearing in the cage that held the teenage (blushing) demon. The boy sat down, putting an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I stuttered."

The Kyuubi dropped in the chair. "Why do I get the feeling that my answer will change the fate of the world?" he asked rhetorically. "Never mind. Of course I will help you Kit. If only for the complement."

"I don't give people complements. I am merely stating an absolute truth. What is your name?"

"You are right, my name is Mitsukai not the Kyuubi, that is merely my title."

"Angel, huh? A perfect name for a perfect person."

Mitsukai blushed a dark red. "If I am to train you, Kit, then you must leave the village until you turn ten. I have but one question. Won't you miss anyone?"

The boy opened his mouth. Only one word came out. "Jiji."

"Then I suggest you wait until 'jiji' dies."

"Hai. I will honor your condition. I will move out into the forest."

True to his word, the very next day, Naruto managed to talk the Hokage into allowing him to move outside the village under two conditions. One, he had to come back and two, he had to be careful. For three years, Naruto trained hard under Mitsukai. Finally, he deemed the blonde ready to receive three summons. One, the Kitsune, or Mitsukai himself, two, the Panther, and three, the wolf.

Entering training area 55, or the forest of death, where the amount of chakra used would be written off as the wildlife, he began the seals for the Wolf first.

Tiger, panther, snake, boar, jackal, Kitsune, and finally, Wolf. There was a puff of smoke, and a boy, around the age of fifteen appeared before him.

He had straight silver hair, hanging down just under his shoulders. His skin was the color of milk (hey, no one said Naruto was poetic, so bite me. I'll come up with something better eventually, because unlike some people (coughBrothercoughcough), I AM poetic) his eyes were a complete opposite. (Aha! Snow, his skin a pure and beautiful snowy white!)

Black as a moonless night (ha-ha, SEE?! Poetic!) and as deep as the ocean, so filled with secrets and brimming with knowledge, the boy gave off a sense of power. The two boys looked at each other, blinking a couple times.

"Mitsu?!" Naruto laughed.

"No no, I am Naruto. he is inside me. He gave me your contract."

"Oh. Aww. I was hoping he would come home. We missed him. I'm Ookami, by the way."

The wolf boy brushed some hair out of his eyes. "_We_?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had only known the beautiful Kitsune for a year, but these demon had known him for almost millennia. "Well yeah. How else do you think he got my contract?"

Naruto eyes turned gold. "Why don't you join me in here, if you miss me so much? You'd have to work with Kit, but he's just so adorable. Even more so than you or Kuro."

"Aww, has the big bad Fox Lord gone soft? And over a human no less. Of course I'll join you! Now we have another... _friend_."

Mitsukai snorted. "He's a _hanyou!_ Don't toy with his emotions. He's been through enough. I'm giving him control."

When Naruto eyes turned blue again, Ookami told him, "I'm joining you in there." He disappeared, a seal like a wolf howling at a full moon atop a cliff appeared on the back of his right hand. "Okay. The way he said 'friend' disturbs me, Mitsu. Do I need to worry about my summons molesting me? I mean, not that I'd particularly mind, your guys are definitely, uhh, what was the expression? oh, right, 'Bring sexy back.'"

"Ooh, so you admit that we are hot?"

"No, you are an epitome of unrefined atrocity." Naruto deadpanned.

In the back of his mind, he could almost see Mitsu and Ookami rolling on the floor with laughter.

Wolf, tiger, crane, snake, boar, and finally, panther. POOF. A man with the straightest black hair Naruto had ever seen appeared before him. His eyes were silver, shinning like stars.

As with last time, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes, when suddenly, the raven haired panther boy screamed. "TENSHI!!" And attacked blonde. Naruto dodged, and summoned Ookami. "Kurohyou, STOP!! You won't get to see Mitsu if you don't calm down!" The panther boy sat suddenly. "My name is Kurohyou, you are adorable, and you have Mitsu. So no matter what, I'm going with you."

A small seal, like a panther stalking through bamboo reeds appeared on the back of Naruto's left hand.

And so began the weirdest relationship of the universe. Three gorgeous demon lords all fighting for the heart of one boy.

"Do I really have to do this? I mean, I dealt with the demon remarks as a child, but then I actually looked like a human. Now I look a little demonic."

"You promised this Jiji-san, so, yes, yes you do."

"Kuro, you are evil. A perverted evil cruel unjust demon."

"You forgot to mention hot. I am a perverted evil cruel HOT unjust demon."

There was a brief pause in the conversation. "Well you got me there. You three are hot."

"Well lets get this over with. I suggest you demon shushin. No use freaking out the villagers." Mitsu decided to add to the conversation. "Hmmm," Naruto sounded unconvinced, "But what if I want to freak out the villagers?"

"Well, I can't wait to see their faces. Just cover the tails, and the ears. Maybe shorted the fangs. That way you have another form to use as well."

"Umkay, Mitsu." Naruto concentrated on making the fangs, ears and tails that he had gained by merging with the Kitsune. The result was a slightly Inuzuka look that made him look just as hot as before.

"JIJI!!!"

Sarutobi jumped nearly a foot in the air. "N-Naruto?!"

"Hiya Jiji. I'M BACK! Come on! I need help with a few things!" Sarutobi frowned. "I'd like to help, but I have paper work to deal with."

Naruto got a very creepy smile on his face. "If you help me, I'll give you a secret that will get the paper work done without you having to do much but a hand seal." he said, the smile sly and devious. Sarutobi jumped at the chance to lessen the work load. "You have a deal! Now, what do you need help with?"

"I have to get some new clothes, weapons, and an apartment. I wanted you opinion, so are you up for it?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Great! Lets go!" Naruto flung open the window and jumped out. Sarutobi screeched. That was a ten story fall! He shoved his head out the window, to find Naruto standing on the wall and giving him an odd look. "Did you just screech like a girl?"

"Umm, no?" Sarutobi tried weakly. Naruto snorted. "Well, come on!"

The minute Naruto walked into the store, someone began shrieking about a demon. He looked towards the sound, discovering a pink haired banshee, and an exact but smaller replica of her. The adult screamed while girl merely looked on, a confused expression on her face.

"Look, kiddo, their already offering you discounts!" Sarutobi followed the boy closely.

"Sure, Jiji. Next you'll say its okay to let the Kyuubi out for a walk." All the customers began to back away slowly. It was obvious, even to the most senile person that the new Naruto would take none of the old shit he had put up with. Sarutobi started and stared at him. "You know about eh Kyuubi?!" He asked. "Umm, duh. You know, it's kind of hard to ignore a hot nine thousand year old demon lord in the back of your mind."

"Hot?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "It's a giant fox. What's so hot about it?"

"The seal caused him the become his natural form again. He looks a lot like I do now. A few minor differences. Not much. Hair, eyes, uhh, he's got nine tails, and fox ears, but not much difference. He's pretty nice." Seeing the distrustful look in the man's eyes, he continued. "Well, if you want to meet him, I can summon his ass-oww. Ya don't have to yell!" He muttered the last part to himself, but the Sandaime heard it perfectly fine. "You-you mean he talks to you?"

"I'll explain later. Let's shop!!"

In the end, they only got ten pairs of black baggy shinobi pants, twelve black tee-shirts, six with only the left sleeve. As well as two coats, much like the Yondaime's only black with white flames. On the back of one, was a wolf, howling at the moon atop a cliff, exactly like the summoning tattoo. The other had a panther, stalking through bamboo, also a perfect replica. A black kimono like outfit with a white over coat with no sleeves. In a circle on the back, a kitsune breathed fire outward.

They walked across the street to the weapons shop, and while Sarutobi looked over standard issue shinobi equipment, Naruto began looking over swords. Finding two black katanas, a set, both had black handles and sheaths. The blades on the other hand were pure snow white. _"What do you guys think?"_ He asked in his mind to the three demon lords. _"Perfect. They complement your style."_

He smiled and drew on of the blades, a faint ringing sound reached his ears. He turned with the unsheathed blade, to walk towards the counter, and ran head first into a girl with two buns that reminded him of a panda.

They crashed, the blade spinning as it flew through the air. Quickly, acting on instinct, the henage came undone, showing the other three people in the building his Hanyou side, he grabbed the girl, catching her as she fell, and crouching on one leg, protecting the girl from the sword coming down blade first, he caught it, and, with an expert flip of his wrist, he twirled the blade to point, tip in the air, one arm shielding the girl, his six tails splayed behind him. His ears twitched as he felt for a threat.

This all happened in the space of a second. Then he realized that the Hokage, shop owner, and the panda girl were all staring at him. With a quick motion, he sheathed the blade. Standing, he held a clawed hand out to the awe struck girl. "Are you alright, my dear?" he inquired softly. She gasped. He had forgotten that, technically, he was fifteen, because of a time jump jutsu from Mitsu.

Numbly, she nodded. All three other people in the shop were having much the same thoughts. _"Is this his true form?" _For the Hokage, and owner, and, _"If this is how he really looks, then he's even hotter than before! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"_

"Miss? Are you sure your alright?" Sarutobi felt as if this were an entirely different person. _"So polite. Where on earth did he learn this?" _All the owner and Panda girl were thinking was, _"So skilled. He is obviously a lover of weapons."_ Suddenly, the bell above the door rang, and six villagers walked in.

When they caught sight of Naruto and Tenten, the screamed demon, and began to shriek about him torturing innocents, and something about a sacrificial virgin. "Oh, for the love of god... SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

Tenten thought, _"If this is torture, chain me to the wall!" _

The villagers stopped talking completely, staring at the boy. One grabbed a giant wind mill shuriken off the wall, and threw it at the boy. Naruto caught it by the edge, thrusting Tenten behind him to protect her.

The villagers began throwing every weapon they could get their hands on at the girl. "Demon lovers!" A man circled around to get the girl, pinning her to the wall with a shuriken through her hand. Tenten screamed. Naruto's appearance began to change, his fangs lengthening his whisker marks darkened.

**"You want to see a real demon?!" **He then proceeded to kill the villagers and shinobi attacking Tenten. It totaled up to thirteen deaths. Eight shinobi and five villagers. Naruto turned to look at Sarutobi. "It was wrong of you to ask me to come back, Jiji. I am a caged bird here. Please. Release me from my first promise? One day I will find my place in the world. But this is not that day." Hesitantly, Sautobi nodded.

"Good bye, Naruto-kun. Be safe. Be happy. And never forget those who you love."

"I love you, Jiji. I will miss you." Shadows began to crawl off the floor, covering Naruto's body, he appeared to sink into the ground.

That's when both the shop owner and Tenten realized he had taken the katanas. Where he had been, was 300,000 ryo, and a note.

_Protect those I love. Help the weak. Save the scared. This is my promise to you, old man. I will see you again. I will make a village and when it is complete, I will come for an alliance. See you in three years, Jiji._

_-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_P.S.-Thanks for the katanas. Here' s the exact amount, plus a little tip, please give half the Panda girl, sorry for the scare! :)_

Sarutobi chuckled at the note, and paid the man.

"Uhh, what just happened?"

"We just witnessed the birth of a legend."

**And CUT! Sooo. Wadja think? Because of Christmas, I'm off for another week, so I'll have time to work on another chapter tomorrow.**

**-Ja ne! :)**

**Oh, right, uhh,**

**Tenshi-Mitsukai-Angel**

**Ookami-Wolf**

**Kurohyou-Panther**

**Oh, yeah, and expect another chappie, like right after this. **

**I doubt you'd believe me if I told you this only took me an hour and a half the write this. **

**P.P.S- I have a deal. If ONE person reviews, I don't care if it's a flame or a declaration of eternal love. Just one review, and I'll post the next chapter, which, by the way, is finished. I'll also uhh, wadayacallit, umm, oh, right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. (Sorry, short term memory loss, also, I need a beta, and I have a poll going on to see who our next addition to the harman is. I apologize for the spelling, and I want to thank my Yang, for all the support.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! So, I was reading over the last chapter, and I realized that, well, I wrote it, and I still had a hard time grasping the timeline. So here's a little uhh, thing to clarify. **

**Naruto, at age three learned of the Kyuubi. **

**Age 4-He meets the Kyuubi, story begins.**

**Age 7-He receives two other contracts, for the panther lord, and the wolf lord. I don't think I mentioned, but they all have nine tails and the ears of their animal race. Their natural form is a humanoid hybrid form. **

**Age 8-He learns a jutsu from Mitsukai, and gains five years of life, making him 13.**

**Age 10/15- he returns to the village, to become a shinobi, and to keep the promise, knowing that one problem, or one slip, and he would leave the village.**

**Three hours after entering the village.-Naruto kills thirteen humans, attacking Tenten, whom he bumped into. **

**After 'Weapon's Store Massacre.' -Naruto asks to be released from his promise. Leaves a note and a promise. His village, the one he is making, will ally itself with the Leaf.**

The little boy was running. He listened to the sounds of the men chasing him and panicked. With a sharp left turn, he ran face first into another mob. With a blood curling screech he cowered in a corner. He would never forget what happened next.

With a low thud, someone landed in front of him.

A man with seven soft black tails, tipped with gold, wrapped protectively around the boy. There was a feral growl, and the sound of something wet splattering on the alley way. Hesitantly, the boy opened an eye, and was met with a sight that was forever branded into his mind, and on his heart. He was gently lowered to the ground, the tails going back to their owner. A man. No a boy, only a few years older than himself, stood there.

His hair was black, and gravity defying. The very tips were golden, with little silver bells on the ends. He wore black baggy shinobi pants, and a black shirt. Over it all, was a white sleeveless coat that reached his feet. His eyes were a dazzling blood red.

They were very beautiful. The wind blew the bells softly, causing a tinkling whispery sound. The moon shown on his face, making it look luminescent. Those bloody ocean deep orbs held an ethereal glow. His fanged teeth pricking his bottom lip slightly. Two black katanas hung at his sides, and all around him, were dead people.

All of this should have scared the ten year old. It should have made him scream and faint. But this man held a sense of familiarity. A twitch brought attention to the black and golden ears set into the top of his saviors head.

The fifteen year old held out a hand. "Hello, young one. Are you alright?"

Hesitantly, the boy nodded. "What is your name?"

The man chuckled. "I have no name. A trusted friend once told me we would be together forever. He called me Matsudai. What is your name, little one?"

The boy sniffed. "I have no name. Those people said a bakamono deserves no name." Matsudai frowned. "Well, that won't do. Hmm. How about...Sukai?"

The newly name Sukai nodded. "Would you like to go with me, Sukai?" The boy nodded again. Matsudai broke into a huge smile. "Good, good. Come on, kiddo, lets go!" Matsudai picked up the younger boy as shadows swarmed over their bodies. In the space of ten seconds, they disappeared.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage sighed. Today was the day before the Chuunin exams. The Kazekage, and the Raikage were coming, as was the 'Chikage', of a new Hidden Village, Chigakaru. The Village Shrouded in Blood. Just the name sent shivers down his spine. He was to meet the Chikage at the east gate in... He glanced at his clock, and jumped up. In about fifteen minutes actually.

"Get me Kakashi, Iruka, and Itachi." he told the Anbu who came out when he stood. The man nodded and left. Not three minutes later, all three appeared at the same time. **(Uhh, no the Uchiha massacre didn't happen. Neither did the Akatsuki. But don't worry. We'll be seeing them soon.) **

"Come. We must go greet the Chikage and his team. "Hai." all three called in unison. They shushined to the east gate to wait. A black wind began to whip in a circle, making all of the shinobi present take a step back. As suddenly as it began, it disappeared, standing where the whirlwind was, were thirteen people. All but four wore cloaks.

The four were the tallest, though the tallest was a good half a foot taller than the others, making him look to be about six foot seven. The other tall ones were around six foot. The three smallest he suspected to be the Genin team.

The tallest bowed his head. "Hokage-sama." he said graciously.

The Sandaime followed his example. "I assume you are the Chikage." 

The man smiled. He wore a white sleeveless coat, with no shirt, and a pair of black baggy shinobi pants. Black bandages wrapped around his wrists. His hair, which was spiky, was black, with golden blonde tips, and small bells off the ends of the highest tips. His teeth were fangs, long and sharp, and ten black tails with golden tips swirled around his waist. Each tail was four feet long, two fox ears atop his head twitched with every sound. His eyes were closed. Though scary, by no means were these strangers ugly.

The man on his right had spiky hair in the same style, coppery in color, he had nine tails, and fox ears, his tails copper with black tips, as were the ears. He wore the same outfit as the Chikage, but it was black, the pants and bandages white. Neither wore shoes, showing that they had sharp toe nails, and claws. Both carried two katanas each.

To the Chikage's left man with the straightest black hair Sarutobi had ever seen. His eyes were silver, shinning like stars. The pupils were black, the irises were silver and the retinas were white. He wore a black tight shirt, and baggy black pants. Two small round panther ears sat on his head, and he had nine slim panther tails. Small black panthers climbed around his right bicep in the form of a tattoo. He too had a sword, this one rested on his shoulder, being about six feet long, and razor sharp. A cloaked man behind him had a sword wrapped in bandages, much like this one.

The man behind the Chikage had straight silver hair, hanging down just under his shoulders. His skin was the color of pure snow. His eyes were in stark contrast to his skin and hair. Black as a moonless night and as deep as the ocean, so filled with secrets and brimming with knowledge, the man gave off a sense of power.

"These are my... Well, really, I don't know what to call them. What do you guys think you are?"

The one with the coppery hair chuckled. "We are the Hogosha Kages. Well, most of them are. We're just here cause Kit here didn't want to come alone." When the man said 'Kit', he pointed at the Chikage, who chuckled. "But it would be so very boring without you three here." he pouted, making the black haired man hug him hard. The Chikage slowly turned blue. "Uhh, hey, Kuro, I don't think our nushi can breathe. The man squeaked, and released the Chikage. The black haired man whispered in the Chikage's ear. Said man crossed his arms.

"I will say this once more. No, you three are the very embodiment of utter horror and atrocity. Stop asking, It's not going to change." Kakashi blinked twice. That man had to be blind. Wait, his eyes were closed, and he had yet to open them, so maybe he actually was blind. These men were...hot. That was the only way to put it. They were like gods. Each and every one. They were hot enough to turn a straight and happily married man gay.

Sarutobi coughed delicately. "I believe the council is waiting for us." he suggested. The Chikage nodded. "Iruka here, will lead your team, and their sensei to their rooms, you will be taking your guards correct?" the Chikage nodded. He hooked a thumb at the cloaked men. "Those are the team and their sensei's, both private and joint." The cloaked men followed the scared Chuunin. Soon it was only the Chikage, his three uncloaked men, Itachi, Kakashi, and the Sandaime.

"Follow me, I will take you to the Tower." The guests nodded. Kakashi and Itachi took up sides on the Hokage, and the three visitors flanked the Chikage, hiding him from view. Upon entering the council room, the three hogosha's tensed.

All of the council heads sat and watched them warily. "Hokage-sama, I can't believe you let demons in our village!" an outraged Inuzuka Tsume screamed. Soon all the other council member began screaming as well.

There was a massive flare of chakra, and the room went deathly silent. They all looked at the Chikage. His eyes were open, and as red as blood, the pupils were slit, and a feral growl echoed around the room. "Are you quite finished, pathetic humans?" the copper haired man asked the silent council. "If you make one move to harm the Chikage, then I personally will slit your throats." The silver man chuckled. "Oh, no! Who said we'd just slit their throats? _I_ would skin them, scalp them, and tear them limb from limb while slow roasting them over a bonfire. It's been a while since we had human!"

The Chikage laughed. "Calm down, aikouka, no need to kill uselessly. Besides, what's the point of being immortal if you can't have fun with it?"

**So, there you go! Chapter two! It's a little smaller. Oui bene modre moi. This took forever to write. Uhh, I'll tell you what the words mean now.**

**Chikage-Blood Shadow.**

**Hogosha-Guardians**

**Aikouka-Lover**

**Nushi-Also means Lover.**

**Matsudai-Forever**

**Sukai-Sky**

**Umm, I'm not sure what else to do with this, I mean I have the next chapter planned out, and I know this is a Harman, and it's gonna get bigger. I'll probably set up a poll to see. Who wants Kakashi and Sasuke in the Harman? I was also thinking Neji, if I don't do Sasuke. Just tell me what you think, pweaz? : (**

**V---------------------Click the button. Come on, please? I didn't get any reviews for my last story the last time I checked.-------**

!

** CLICK IT!!! :)**


	3. Dinner

**NEW CHAPTER!!! Wait, um, never mind, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto and if I did, lets just say there would be no little green jumpsuits. AT ALL. Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

"What's the point of being immortal if you can't have fun with it?"

"Matsudai-kun!!!" Kuro whined. "Oh, don't Matsudai-kun me! You are supposed to be sweet. I thought I could trust you!" The Chikage sniffed, and all three of his demonic companions settled down.

"I will never understand you. Oh, right, Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san, this is Kurohyou, Mitsukai, and Ookami. They are my council, all three being some where around nine thousand years old, they are also my body guards, and go every where with me. Apparently, they have something to discuss with you. Really, the only reason I'm here is to visit someone I know, and watch my daughter win. My name is Matsudai."

He nodded to the door. "Hokage-sama, would you care to join me on a walk? I believe I left a promise the last time I was here." Sautobi's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? So you succeeded?"

"But of course. What else did you expect from his son?"

"Of course I will join you. I believe there are two other people who are eager to see you again, Chikage-sama."

The Chikage smiled. "Just call me Matsudai, thank you, Sarutobi-jiji, it's nice to see you again." Both kages wandered from the room.

"What?! You mean... really?"

"Oh yes. We propose you marry four of your clan heirs to our Chikage. If not, I believe a nice war is just what some of our more... energetic warriors need. The Chikage of course, is married. He has three... consorts."

Inevitably, the council agreed. "Of all of your clan heirs, we have compiled a list of six clans whose heirs might be considered." Mitsukai handed Homaru the list, and he checked it over. "You do realize that each of these clans have male heirs, with the exception of the Hyuuga, correct?" Ookami grinned. "Oh, we know. That's the point. Matsu-kun doesn't swing straight. Maybe you should read that out loud?"

Homaru sighed. "Very well. The qualifying clans are... Uchiha. Hyuuga. Abruame, Nara. Hatake. And... it seems the Inuzuka was crossed off. Just how old is your Chikage?"

"Matsu-kun? He's technically thirteen. Why do you ask?"

"You let a _child_ lead you?" Mitsukai chuckled. "Trust me, he is anything but a child. Besides, if these marriages are to be carried out, they will wait for at least two years. Though he is married now, our laws state that he had to be married before he could lead our village, and he had three fiancées, so to be fair, we married him at the same time."

"You mean your married to the Chikage?"

"But of course. We all are. Tell me... two of the heirs are here, and the Chikage, when asked, said he preferred the male Hyuuga to the female one, what will your decisions be? Matsu-kun wants them to decide their own fate."

Kakashi went to step forward, but Itachi beat him to it. "I, Uchiha Itachi, accept this marriage in the name of my village."

"Your bravery is commendable, young one. But are you sure you want to share him with all three of us?" Itachi walked over and leaned down. Whispering in their ears, just loud enough that the demons would hear but no one else would. "It depends, will you share him with me?" Ookami snickered. "Yes. Yes I believe we will."

Hashi stood up. "I will talk to my nephew, Neji. I am sure he will agree."

"It is fully Shino's choice, as is it Neji's and Shikamaru's. As it was Itachi's. You need not fear us, Uchiha-san, and clan. We will not harm family, unless, of course, Matsu says so..." He trailed off at the end. Fugaku nodded.

"Then I shall take my leave, good day, Chi Council." before he left, Mitsukai told them that their children didn't have to make the decision without meeting the Chikage, and they could do so that evening, at his hotel, for dinner. Fugaku left, as did Shibi, Shikaru and Hashi.

"Shino. I'm sorry, but our village is in trouble, and we need you to help." Shibi started. Shino gave his father his undivided attention. "The new village Chigakaru has stated their demands, and if you choose, then in two years, you will marry the Chikage. He is at this moment, thirteen as well, and both councils have decided that we must marry four of our clan heirs to him. The council themselves seem... odd. They obey him with a loyalty you wouldn't believe. They would probably follow him from here to hell. You do not have to agree, but if you choose, you are invited to dinner with him, and his council tonight at five. You have three hours to think on your decision. Choose carefully, my son." Shibi walked away, leaving a perplexed thirteen year old behind.

"Shikamaru... I will be very straight with you. I realize you have different... taste in partners, and I want you to hear me out. The Chikage has offered you and three other clan heirs a marriage proposal. You have been invited to dinner with his council and himself tonight at five. Be careful."

"Neji. Come here. You have been put in a unique position. In two years, you must marry the Chikage of Chigakaru. Tonight, at five, you will meet him at his hotel, and have dinner with the other three chosen, as well at his consorts. You must do this for your clan and for you village. You are dismissed."

At exactly five, the four clan heirs stood outside the Chikage's room. Itachi knocked gently. The door opened to reveal a man with long silver hair and black eyes, wolf ears twitched atop his head. "Ookami-san." Itachi greeted him politely. Suddenly Ookami was shoved aside and a man with black hair and silver eyes appeared. "Itachi-kun!" He yelled and jumped at Itachi, who twitched violently. "Kuro-koi, I don't think Itachi-kun likes that." A man with spiky copper red hair and golden eyes said from his position inside the room. He had a book in hand, and was reading quietly. Shino watched it all quietly, as did Shikamaru.

Neji simply scowled. "Aww. What's with the long face, Hyuuga-san?" A man with no shirt on lay sprawled out on a three inch thick wooden bar, gold-tipped black tails swirled around him, black spiky hair tipped with bells jingled softly. A long white coat with no sleeves was hanging next to him. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be relaxing.

He opened a single blood red eye, and one of his tails motioned they come in. "No need to stand out there, you eventually annoy the Chikage, he doesn't like fan girls." As they watched, Itachi and Neji shivered. "My name is Ookami, this is Mitsukai, and Kurohyou. That, is our beloved Matsudai. He'll be with us forever."

Matsudai laughed. "You know, I think you named me that just to laugh about it when I'm not around! Any way, where's the food, I'm starting to get hungry!"

He dropped lightly to the ground, and grabbed his coat, pulling it on, and leaving his chest exposed. Everyone trooped into the room. "I see your all here. Lets get started! My name is Matsudai, I like my some what annoying consorts, my village, and meeting new people! I like steak! And umm, I like a lot of things. I don't like the council of Konoha, or Tsume. She's a bitch. And, I don't like shoes! Oh, yeah, and I'm the Chikage. Your turn Ita-kun!"

"I don't like anything. I don't hate anything. I am completely apathetic. I am pleased with our engagement."

Shikamaru took this as his cue to continue, "I like the word troublesome. I like to sleep, and play shoji. I don't not like anything. I'm okay with this engagement."

Shino stated in a deadpan. "I also am okay with this engagement. I neither like nor dislike anything but pesticide."

"I am... apathetic to this marriage, I am permitted to like nothing. I dislike my clan."

"Aww! But that simply won't do!" Matsudai stretched luxuriously, his muscles rippling as he moved. "Are you really thirteen?" Shino asked quietly. "But of course. When I was nine I was shifted into a time rift, and stayed there for nine years, so I have the appearance of an eighteen year old, the mind of a ten thousand year old demon, and the dreams of a child. Technically, I'm 13. I was born October tenth, thirteen years ago, here to the fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina. So I'm am indigenous to Konoha, but at the age of ten, I was chased away by angry villagers. For something I had no control over."

All four blinked. "So tell me, do you remember the little blonde boy that sat on a swing and watched you play?"

All of them nodded, even Itachi. "That was me... I made a promise to Jiji, and I keep my promises. Its nice to see you all again."

By now they were all shocked. He even came from here. Shino stood up from his chair. "In the name of my village, and my clan, I accept the proposal." Shikamaru stood as well. "I accept as well."

Neji looked the Chikage straight in the eyes. "You... you went through hell and back, destroyed countless lives, your own included, found a place, and still manage to look on the bright side. Out of respect for you, and hope that I too will find that peace in your village, I accept as well."

They all turned to Itachi. He blinked. "I already accepted. I'm just here to visit."

Mitsukai laughed. "Well, if we're all going to marry the same person, we might as well drop the formalities. Call me Mitsu. This is Kuro, and Kami, and of course, our beloved Matsu-kun!" A knock sounded at the door. "Hey, Matsudai! Your food is ready!"

The door opened to admit a blue skinned shark like man. In one hand, he held a covered silver platter, in the other, he had two bottles of wine. A man with red hair trooped in after him with a large plate of dango, and another man, blonde, came in with a pot of steaming vegetables.

A man with sliver hair came in and set a large bowl of rice down next to the other dishes, in a large table. Soon after him came a man with black hair, and what looked like stitches on his mouth, with a stack of plates, bowls, chopsticks, and wine glasses.

Matsu laughed. "You guys are so over protective! If four demon lords can't protect me, I don't think you'll do any better!"

"Hey! We resent that, un! We can't all be ten tailed demon lords!" The blonde retorted. "Besides, if we don't protect you from handsome men, who's going to protect us?" Asked the blue man, pouting. "Stop that, Kisame! You can protect yourself!"

Matsu smiled. "So... Who's hungry?" He asked, as the other man trooped out, leaving the dinner guests with the demon lords. Mitsu sweat dropped.

* * *

**There ya go folks, another one! You can thank Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune for this chapter! :) Any way, umm, so yeah. Another review, another chapter. No one voted on who to put in the Harem so I put in these guys. And don't worry, Tsume will get what's coming to her! Mwahahaha!**


	4. After Dinner Suprise

Sorry guys, I know your probably pissed at me, anyways.... This is one of my own... extreme dislikes, I guess, but I've been rereading this, and decided, I am going to rewrite this, it'll have a new name and all so whatever, it'll be different, and this time, I want you guys to like, PICK who you want to be in the harem!!!! Seriously!!!!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeease???? Anyways... uhh, yeah, it'll be roughly the sameish plot, (a lot better though) with different people, different ways of doing things, and all together, much better! The new name will be uhh....GOD THAT SOUND IS ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!~ hold on... Forever Feels Like HOme (the noise was an alarm clock by the way)


	5. My bff is continuing this

Hey, My best friend managed to convince me to let her adopt the story, so I gave her the chapters. She's already working on the next one. Uhh... yeah... Because of this, the other story is going to be different... uhh... what ever... yeah.. sorry, and all that. You can thank her. Took two straight days of begging, and now I have a cold. What. Ever.


End file.
